Blue Christmas
by spottedhorse
Summary: Jim is feeling a little blue as Christmas approaches. Catherine tries to help.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Brass had a problem. It had been tormenting him for weeks. The usual remedy was only providing temporary relief and he knew he needed a better solution. At first he had denied that this could even be happening to him, especially at his age. But as days passed and the nuisance kept popping up, he began to accept the truth of the situation. And it was becoming a quite agonizing truth.

He knew the source of his discomfort; it was spending too much time with _her_. Whenever she was around his blood pressure rose and so did his little problem. And the problem was growing, both figuratively and literally. And while he was accustomed to reacting to attractive women in that way, he wasn't accustomed to the longer term effects she seemed to have on him. Consequently, meetings with her were followed by quick trips to the restroom, or broom closet, or any other secluded place he could find. But even then, the relief was temporary because a few hours later, his little problem would be back. And those occasions where he couldn't hide away for a few minutes were beginning to be painful in a place no guy wants to feel pain.

He considered approaching her to see if they could be something more than colleagues. But she always seemed to have some younger, more attractive guy in the picture. Long ago he accepted that he wasn't her type. But if his recent difficulties were any indication, she was his.

They had worked together for years without his little problem. They'd been friends, sharing drinks and child rearing war stories. But in the last year, something changed; maybe he had. He wasn't sure what had caused the change in the way he thought about her, but it had. Love wasn't a concept he was ready to admit but he really didn't have any other explanation for the way his heart raced and his blood simmered when she was around or even when he just thought about her. His level of protectiveness had escalated as well and his overreactions were now legend around the station. It had only complicated things.

As if his thoughts could conjure, she appeared in his doorway. "Hey Jim," she smiled.

Feeling guilty for the thoughts he'd been entertaining about her, he looked at her meekly. "Hey."

She eased into the room and settled in a chair across his desk. "It's Christmas Eve. What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to finish this report," he shrugged as he pointed to the folder in front of him. Truthfully, he had finished everything except for adding his signature.

"Oh, well… I'll go so you can…"

"No, wait. I um…I'm done, just need to sign it."

"Oh good," she grinned as she settled back in the chair.

"So you and Lindsey have plans tonight?" he asked as he scribbled his name across the bottom of the report.

"Yeah, she's going out with friends and I'm hanging at the house. You?"

"She's not spending the evening with you?" Jim asked, surprised.

"She assumed I'd be working…said I'd worked Christmas Eve for years so why not this one too." After a deep sigh, she looked across at him. "You didn't answer me. What are your plans?"

"No plans. It seems kind of pointless …being on my own and all…"

"Yeah," she answered thoughtfully. "Hey, there's that new club over by The Eclipse. I haven't gone there yet. Want to check it out with me?"

Jim watched her for some sign of what might be behind the invitation. Was she just really bored and not looking forward to a lonely evening at home or did she really want to spend the evening with him. "I dunno," he rumbled. "You sure that's how you want to spend your Christmas Eve?"

"Beats watching Miracle on 34th Street for the fifth time this year," she chirped. "No sense both of us going home and being lonely and depressed when we could hang together and have a little fun."

The lines in Jim's forehead danced as he considered her reasoning. "Yeah, I suppose…although after the second single malt, I'm usually pretty mellow."

Catherine laughed. "Well then, consider it doing a friend a favor."

Jim smiled. "Okay, since you put it like that… what time?"

"How about now? You said you were finished. I know I am…"

"Okay," Jim said as he stood. "Let me change shirts and I'll meet you up front?"

"Right. Don't be too long though," she said coyly.

Jim nodded as he exited his office to head for his locker. Her coyness had stirred something in him and he had a feeling he would need a little longer than a quick change.

Twenty minutes later Jim stood on the opposite side of the glass wall to the reception area. Catherine stood next to the Sergeant's Desk, fidgeting. Stepping into the reception area, Jim cleared his throat. "Sorry. That took longer than I expected." His mind was scrambling for an excuse other than 'I had to jack off before I exploded'. Somehow he didn't think that would be a good start to the evening.

"That's fine," she replied, dismissing his tardiness. "As long as you're ready now," she smiled.

"Yeah, let's go," he grinned. Putting his hand on the small of her back, he guided her through the corridor and out the door. "My car?" he asked.

"Depends. How many drinks you planning on?"

"No more than I can handle," he shot back, encouraged by the happy glint in her eyes.

She eyed him as he opened the passenger door for her. "I like the look," she said appreciatively as she perused his charcoal slacks and dark blue polo shirt. "I'm glad you lost the suit," she said as she slid into her seat.

Jim smirked. "Yeah, well… the suits are for cop mode."

"Well, the non-cop mode looks good on you." She heard his nervous chuckle as her car door closed.

As he drove toward the club, Jim's mind was in overdrive. What is this, he wondered. Was it a date, a hook-up, or just a couple of friends going for drinks? He was afraid to hope for too much and afraid that if he didn't he might miss his opportunity. But then, maybe he should miss the opportunity, he told himself. After all, they still had to work together. But she had admired the way he looked…

Catherine was quiet at first but then looked in his direction. "You're quiet tonight," she commented.

"Yeah, I um…" he hesitated. Should he try to explain? Tell her what he was hoping for? Tell her about his little problem? And if he did and her response was to help him with his little problem, then would he have bigger problems? Where could it go besides into a swirling downward spiral? "Guess Christmas just always makes me a little sad…"

"Why?" she asked genuinely wanting to know.

"It was Christmas morning that I found out about my wife… Worked the third shift Christmas Eve so I could be there when Ellie woke up in the morning. Things were slow and the Captain sent me home early. Thought I'd surprise the wife only I got the surprise instead. She was in bed with one of the other guys in our squad."

"Ouch," Catherine said sympathetically.

"Yeah…ouch. Anyway, since then I haven't really looked forward to Christmas."

"We'll just have to make you some new Christmas memories," she suggested brightly.

An hour later they were seated at the club and were starting on their second round. The conversation had gotten lighter with Catherine catching Jim up on the gossip around CSI. He'd chuckled at some of Hodges' antics. "Really don't know why you guys put up with him," he said.

"He's good at what he does. Used to drive Grissom up the wall too and then, I dunno," Catherine shrugged. "Something changed and Gil was nicer to him…maybe it was Sara's influence."

"Probably." Then Jim decided to venture into unclear waters. "So the rumors about you and Vartann…?"

"Rumors?" she asked as she looked at him sharply.

"Oh you know the ones…you two were together but now you're not." Jim watched her intently for signs of her true feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I thought…well, at first he seemed…"

"Like he might be the one?" Jim tried to help.

"Oh, I don't know about that. But it was good. Then something changed. He got possessive and started trying to tell me how to run my life. And when he found out that I have part ownership of The Eclipse…"

"Sent him around the bend, huh?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know all my business."

"He still seems pretty interested, if you ask me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "He can be as interested all he wants; I'm not…not anymore."

"So now what?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. I think after Gil left to go find Sara and then she showed up so happy... I think I just felt like I was missing out on something. But they're happy because it is right for them. Mr. Wrong isn't going to make me happy and I think I'm happier with nobody than the wrong somebody."

"Yeah, know what you mean," Jim agreed as he watched her glance toward the dance floor. He knew she liked to dance and could tell that's what she wanted now. Mustering bravado that he didn't necessarily feel he asked, "want to dance?"

Her eyes shot back to his. "You dance?"

Smirking, Jim answered. "Don't know if you'd call it dancing but I'm willing to get out there and look like an idiot so you can dance."

Catherine laughed as she reached for his hand. "My hero," she said as she pulled him to the center of the floor.

Jim knew she was a good dancer; he'd seem her dance before. But being at the center of her moves was stirring things in him again. Still, he was enjoying the view. Then suddenly the music changed and the song was slower. He recognized the mellow tones of ole Blue Eyes himself singing _Whatever Happened to Christmas_. It seemed like the DJ had been listening in on their conversation.

He knew by the glint in her eye that she wanted to dance to this one too. So after a tight swallow, he took her hands and pulled her closer, slipping his hand around her and resting it on her lower back. He held her as close as he thought safe and began to move around the floor. She followed him and managed to not let him get her toes.

They weren't far into the dance before she snuggled up to him closer, brushing against him. Inwardly Jim went from moderately uncomfortable to all out mortified. Then she whispered, "it's okay if you just sway, I'll sway with you."

Her sway was his undoing. Every time she shifted, she brushed against his little problem, the one that was growing larger with each movement. Instincts took over and his hand moved down a little, his fingers working down to her ass, which only made his problem worse. By the time the dance ended, Jim was fully locked and loaded and thought he might be about to die, either at Catherine's hand or of embarrassment.

The DJ started the next song and Catherine started to laugh. It was then that Jim the fates were working against him. Heat shot up his neck into his face as he caught the opening strains of_ Blue Christmas. _His pulse quickened as she leaned over to whisper, "I think your Christmas is blue enough, don't you?"

Afraid to look into her face, he stepped back to lead her off the floor. He felt her hand tighten as she followed his lead. Once back to the table, he took a stiff shot of his drink before he even sat down. "I should take you home," he told her finally.

"Okay," she answered with a husky voice.

Jim was behind the wheel, pulling out of the parking space before she looked across at him. "Your house, Jim."

He hit the brakes so hard he was afraid they'd have seatbelt bruises. "What?"

"You heard me…your house. Mine might get a little crowded."

"But…" He really intended to take her home…to _her_ house and say good night and then go to his home and get totally smashed.

He felt rather than saw when her hand landed in his lap, her fingers finding and capturing him through his slacks. "Happy Christmas memories, remember?"

Gulping for air, he nodded. "I remember. But …" her hand was making it impossible for him to think clearly. "But you deserve better than a one night stand…and we work together and…"

"And you talk too much. Besides, who said anything about a one night stand? I've seen the way things have been when you are around me. I've felt your… attention. One thing dating Lou showed me was that I was looking at men all wrong. I want a real man, Jim. One that is secure enough about himself that he doesn't have to tell me how to live. One that doesn't want to play games unless they are in the bedroom; I'm all for those games."

"But…"

"Jim," she began seductively, "if you don't take me home and... take me….right now….your blue Christmas might last into the new year. And we can't have that. And if it makes you feel better about it, I really want it too."

He looked across, trying to pick up any clues from her face about the honesty of what she said. He couldn't argue that his problem was not getting any better. But she wanted him? That was hard to believe. "You sure?" he finally asked.

"I'm very sure," she smiled. "You're not the only one who has had a change of heart over the last few months, she said as she squeezed him very strategically.

Jim's engines were revved and he wanted to go full speed. His saner self told him to go slow as he pulled out of the lot. In his head, he was repeating the same message to his body. And as much as his mind was reminding him of all the reasons not to get in a hurry, his body wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>What can I say, my mind is warped, lol. And yes, I am still working on DSS. But this sprang to life and just had to be written; it wouldn't let me rest until I did. So do I leave it to your imagination or should there be a chapter 2?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I believe the requests for some sex, tender moments, good Brass/Cath lovin'...

Hopefully this fills the order.

* * *

><p>Her chuckle as she held him in her hand almost deflated him. Last thing a guy wants to hear is a woman laughing at his manly parts. But there she was, holding him in the palm of her hand and chuckling. But when she spoke in a husky, wanton voice his insides turned to liquid fire. "You really are having a blue Christmas, aren't you?"<p>

He didn't know how to answer, couldn't if he wanted to. Her hand on his balls, her mouth so close to his cock, and the promiscuous expression on her face made breathing a challenge. Talking was beyond him. She chuckled again as she gave him a little squeeze; his head fell back against the mattress as a groan escaped. Then his balls were left to fend for themselves as she took his rod in hand, stroking him very slowly, torturing him to the maximum. "Geez…" he moaned.

"Like that?" she cooed. "There's more to come… if you want…" she teased.

Jim Brass was not about to take being taunted lying down; it just wasn't who he was. So with a grunt, he pushed himself up, grabbed her around her middle and pinned her against the mattress. "Oh I want," he said, finally finding his voice. "But let's see if you can take a little of what you're dishing out," he goaded. Her expression changed from flirty, to surprised, to salacious, her eyes burning into his, inviting. Her hand went to the side of his head, her fingers digging through his short hair and pushing him toward her.

Jim Brass was a smart man. He knew when to out up a fight and when to surrender and he chose to surrender, letting his lips meet hers in a fiery kiss that in his opinion was long overdue. He could feel her squirming beneath him, fighting to rub against him and he let up just enough to let her. His heart was pounding in his head and he couldn't think beyond his need for her. And if was reading her signals right, she was felling the same about him.

Still kissing her, his hands moved over her, seeking to know her, relishing the smoothness of her skin, the subtle curves of her body, and finally the soft but firm roundness of her breasts. She gasped when his fingers flicked across her nipples and her entire body clinched when his hot tongue laved over them, first one and then the other, until both were peaked and hard. She breathed his name heavily and tried to push him down but he wouldn't leave the bliss of her mounts. So he sent his hand instead, exploring down her body, teasing and thrilling as it went. He delighted as he watched her torso slink in response to his touch. And when his hand finally found her treasure, she gasped again, louder. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin and she began to shudder. "Like that Baby?" he whispered.

"Unh-huh," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and her legs pushed her toward him. "More," she panted.

"More?" he taunted. "You want me to touch you there?" he asked as a finger slid through her folds, "or there," as it flicked across her opening. "Or maybe there," he teased as he captured her clit between his finger and thumb.

"All," she whispered in a voice that would be in his dreams for the rest of his life.

"All those places? Or all my fingers?" He tormented.

"Unh-huh," she moaned.

So he played in her treasure box, slipping a finger between her folds and lapping up the moisture that was pouring into the region. Once she was wet enough, he slid into her opening and delighted in watching her writhe on his bed. But when he added his thumb to the adventure, nudging it across her clit, he was rewarded with a small shriek as her body shook with the spasms of orgasm. The feel of her clinching around his finger and the spurts of her nectar slipping out into his hand had him ready to explode.

Peeking up at her face, he watched her eyes widen as he withdrew his finger and sloppily slurped her juices from his hand. Then licking his lips, he grinned. "Sweet," he said hotly.

He watched her eyes dilate and darken. "There's more where that came from," she suggested.

"Yeah?" His eyes flickered to her soaking mound as he considered his options. Then stretching to reach her, he very gently laid a kiss on her nub. He spread her legs and began to crawl over her when he remembered protection. Groaning, he crawled over her and reached for his bedside table drawer. Her hand stopped him. "Don't need it," she said with certainty.

"I don't?"

"You're clean, right?"

"Couldn't pass the department physical if I wasn't," he muttered.

"So … nothing between us. I want to feel _you_."

"You sure?"

"Bring that blue boy over here, Jim, before it explodes."

"Oh sweetheart, it's gonna explode…" he said as he crawled back over her again. Her legs were wide open, inviting him in and without hesitation, he complied. Pausing, taking in the sight of her beneath him, hot and ready and wanting, he was temporarily awestruck.

"Jim?" she asked knowingly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Raising her hand to his chest and running her fingers through his mat of hair, she replied, "so are you."

"Oh please," he guffawed.

The tinkle of her light laughter sounded in the room as she clinched a hand full of the hair and pulled him to her. "O…u…w," he drawled.

"You going to fuck me or what?" she asked darkly.

"Yes, m'am," he replied meekly. Easing his cock to her opening, he began to rub along her folds, their juices mixing together. Catherine arching her back made him slip down to the target and with a grin, he gave himself a little thrust and he was in.

Their little banter had allowed Jim to cool just enough that he didn't explode immediately. He suspected that had been Catherine's intention and he was grateful. What he wasn't expecting was her almost immediate response. After only a couple of deep thrusts, she was clawing his back, arching her own, her legs wrapping around him to lock him in tighter, and then she began to shudder, sending him into a frenzy. He felt her first explosion before getting lost in his own. But his was so intense that he almost missed her second one, and her third one was not much more than a whimper that teased his cock. At least he thought there were three…or was it one just really long one? He was too satiated to care. The woman had milked him for every ounce he had and then some. So much so that once she stopped quivering under him, he collapsed beside her like a rock.

"Oh Jim…" she breathed, "I also suspected but I really had no idea…"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, his face still in the sheets.

"That was…" she paused, not able to come up with a good word to describe Jim Brass.

"Yeah," he answered. "It was…whatever you said."

Catherine giggled and then leaned over, her face resting on his shoulder. Her hand began to skim over his skin, disrupting the tiny droplets of sweat that had formed on his back. Then her tongue began to play along his shoulder blade, scooping up the droplets followed by slow caresses from her lips.

Too tired to respond to her ministrations, he simply mumbled into the mattress, "sweet Jesus."

Her lips continued to caresses him lovingly, her hand slipping down his back to play along his waist, her fingers lunging toward his ass occasionally. And slowly, her loving caresses turned to sensual ones, and then to heated ones. And just as slowly, Jim began to simmer. Not moving from his spot, he let her play over his body, bringing him back to arousal again. _How the hell is this even possible?_ He asked himself briefly. But just as quickly as the thought formed he dismissed it, accepting that he was spending this Christmas in Heaven.

Round two came more under the heading of love-making marked by simple caresses, long languid kisses, and thorough investigations of one another. And when it was completed, Jim knew he was closer to being _in love_ than he had been since he fell out of love with his wife. When they were spent he lay beside her, too exhausted to move, wondering. _Is this it? Or will there be more? Can there be more? What next?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell. Listening as she answered, his heart sank as he realized it was Lindsey. "Yeah honey, I'll be home soon." She told her daughter. "Well, I didn't want to sit around all night by myself…I went to a new club with a friend." She paused and Jim could hear an agitated voice on the other end. "Look, I'm heading home now. We'll talk when I get there."

Closing her phone she turned to Jim. "I'm really sorry…"

He smiled and put his hand on her forearm. "Its okay. Go spend time with your daughter."

"But …"

He nodded reassuringly. "I'm okay. Better than okay…"

"Okay," she smiled. Then bouncing out of the bed, she began to gather her clothes. "But tomorrow…I want you to come over for Christmas dinner."

Finding his slacks, he slipped them on. "Cath…it's okay. I'm fine."

"No, no…I mean it. I…" and then turning to face him, she sighed. "I want you there. Please?"

Okay," he agreed. "But if Lindsey's not okay with it, you call me…"

"It'll be fine; it'll be good," she said as she slid her sweater over her head. Then stepping over to him and hugging him, she whispered, "And thanks for the best present this year."

"I think the guy is supposed to thank the woman," he chuckled, tickled that she was making such a fuss over him.

"Maybe. But…that was… "

"Yeah, it was," he smiled warmly. "Now let me take you back to your car so you can go spend time with your daughter."

As he watched her pull her car out of the police parking lot, his lips still tingling from the suggestive kiss good bye she'd laid on him, Jim Brass mused to himself. _Ahh Jimmy boy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

><p><em>So... more?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving on Catherine Willows' doorstep at the appointed time, Jim stood nervously as he waited for an answer to his knock. He clinched the bag in his hand as he heard the lock being undone and the door inched open. Plastering a smile on his face to hide his anxiety, Jim watched as the door swung open enough to reveal Lindsey. "Hi," she said brightly and stepped back to let him in. "Mom's in the kitchen," she instructed.

"Thanks," Jim answered. "Hey, how have you been? You having a good time at college?"

Lindsey shrugged. "It's good. Finals were rough but I think I did okay."

"Good.. good," Jim replied, not knowing what else to say. Then with a flash of insight, he asked "so you choose a major yet?"

Rolling her eyes, Lindsey laughed. "Theater, of course."

"Oh…yeah. Your mom told me you were into that. You gonna be a famous actress one day?"

"Maybe," she shrugged again. "My advisor keeps telling me it takes a lot of hard work to make it; that a lot of people go into theater but you never really hear anything about most of them."

Jim grinned. "Yeah, guess it's like anything else…the hard work and all. But I'd be willing to bet you'll make it."

"Thanks," she said, her tone warming a little. "Well, um…Mom's still finishing the dinner. Kitchen's through there," she said pointed across the dining room.

"Okay thanks," Jim said, getting the hint. "The kid didn't want to spend too much time talking to him; probably had a friend on the phone or something.

The smell of fresh rolls floated through the air as Jim made his way to the kitchen. "Hey," he said softly when he entered the room.

Catherine turned from the stove, her face lighting with a smile. "Hey to you too."

Crossing the room, he held up the bag in his hand. "I brought wine."

Catherine took the bag and pulled the bottle from inside the gift bag. "Ooooo," she said when she saw the label.

"Wasn't sure what you were cooking, but I thought that would go with about anything."

"It's great," she said as she put it on the counter. "But first," she leaned over and kissed him.

For Jim the kiss was better than any wine. She tasted wonderful and he told her so when she pulled away.

Looking at him demurely, Catherine whispered, "Lindsey's going out with friends later…"

"She is?" Jim asked, suddenly feeling a lot warmer.

"Uh-huh. And that'll leave us all alone to celebrate."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Jim nuzzled next to her ear. "I've been celebrating since you came in my office yesterday."

Jim enjoyed the Christmas Dinner with Catherine and Lindsey. It had been years since he'd sat down to a family Christmas Dinner. He helped Catherine and Lindsey clear the table after they were done and then after Lindsey disappeared to her room, Jim helped Catherine with the dishes. "This was really nice," Jim said wistfully.

"It was," Catherine agree as she reached around Jim for the last serving bowl to wash. Jim nabbed the bowl from her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I mean it. This is the nicest Christmas I've had in years. Thank you."

Catherine smiled at him. "Christmas isn't over yet," she teased.

"No, but even if it was it would have been great."

"Hey Mom," they heard from the dining room. "I'm heading over to Erica's…"

Catherine broke loose from Jim's grip to head toward her daughter, leaving Jim to wash the last bowl. "Okay, have fun. Call me if you're going to be late, okay?"

"Mom…" Lindsey drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"I know…but I still worry," Catherine reminded her lightly.

"Okay, if I'm going to be past midnight, I'll call. How's that?"

"Great."

Jim heard the door slam and Catherine's heavy sigh. Setting the bowl on the dish rack to dry, he followed her into the dining room. "Hey," he said softly, "she's a great kid."

Catherine turned, smiling. "She is. She is just so grown up now."

Chuckling, Jim gathered her in his arms again. "And you know where she's going and who she's hanging with. You've done a good job."

Catherine heard the regret in his voice and knew he was thinking about his own daughter. Not wanting him to dwell there, she grabbed his hand and started walking toward the Christmas tree. "I got you something…"

"You did? I didn't…" Jim started.

"You brought wine," Catherine interjected. "And besides, this isn't much."

Her smirk as she handed him the small gift bag told Jim she was up to something. Opening it, he laughed when he pulled out her gift. "Ah…this isn't the part of this Christmas I want to remember," he said as he looked at the blue ornament ball.

"Turn it around," she teased.

"His eyebrows rose as he did. "2011," he read.

"Yeah. Better memories, remember. So now you have something to remember last night with. And if you're lucky, maybe tonight too."

"I like the way that sounds," he grinned wickedly as he put the ornament down.

An hour later, he lay watching her face. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Cataloguing," he responded.

"Grissom would be proud. But what exactly are you cataloguing?"

"Your face, every freckle, every line, everything."

"Lines?" She sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, the little crinkles around you r eyes and mouth from smiling. And the little line along your nose."

"A woman doesn't like to hear about lines," Catherine chastised gently.

"I know. But on you, they are beautiful."

"Nice recovery," she teased. "Do I get to catalogue your face?" she asked as she rolled toward him.

"Nope."

"No?" She sounded surprised.

"Not enough hours left in the day to count my lines," he smiled.

"But I like your lines. They tell your story."

Jim's face grew serious. "Catherine?"

"Jim?" She returned playfully.

"Where's this going?"

Gently she stroked his face and then her fingers trailed down his neck and worked into the mat of hair on his chest. "You want it to go someplace?" she asked evasively.

"I… I can't seem to … long term doesn't seem to work for me. But…I haven't really tried since…"

"Since you came here?" she finished for him.

"Since I found my wife in bed with one of the other cops in my squad, trust isn't easy for me…"

"Yeah… Eddie made trust an issue for me too. There been some guys I wanted a relationship with but I guess I didn't want it enough because as soon as things got too close…"

"Yeah. But with you… I think I might be ready to try."

"Good," she cooed just before she kissed him.

Their lips lingered together in a warm, loving kiss. When they separated, he smiled. "Good," he agreed as his hands began to move over her. And when they collapsed on her bed again, completely sated, he teased. "You're gonna kill me, you know."

"Seemed healthy enough to me," she chuckled. Then shifting she asked, "stay with me…"

"But what about Lindsey?"

"It'll be okay," she assured him. "And I don't want you to leave."

"Okay then, I'd like to stay."

The next evening, Jim was walking stiffly down the hall at PD.

"You okay?' Officer Mitchell asked as he stopped Jim in the hall.

"Yeah? Why?" Jim responded with a growl.

"Nothing," Mitch shrugged. "Just came from a scene and Willows hobbling around too. Said she'd celebrated Christmas a little too much this year. Guess she wasn't the only one."

Jim frowned. "She's hobbling?"

"Yeah. Said she hurts in places she'd forgotten she had."

"Oh okay," Jim said with raised eyebrows. Turning to head back to his office, he tried to hide the smirk that was rapidly growing on his face. Guess we'll be more careful next Christmas, he thought as he pulled out his phone to dial her number.

"Willows," he heard over the line.

"Hey, Mitch says you're hobbling."

"Yeah, I um…" he could hear her hesitation and pictured her looking around to see who was listening, "… rode long and hard on a real stud," she teased.

"Yeah? How's the stud?"

"I think I wore him out," she teased.

"I know you did," he fired back. "Maybe next year, we should plan on a White Christmas instead?"

"White Christmas?" He could hear the wheels turning in her brain. "I like the sound of that? White as in snow? Or white is in sand?"

"I'll let you decide," he answered softly.

"Okay. But just so you know… no more blue Christmases for you."

He smiled as she hung up. And then feeling a familiar twinge in his gut, Jim smiled. This Christmas, he had been given a cure for what had been making him blue.

* * *

><p>And that's al folks! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or a Happy whatever holiday you are celebrating. I'm taking a couple of weeks to enjoy family and friends and so won't be writing for a little while . But I'll be back with more of DSS and some other ideas I've had. Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
